Sakura Card Captors Viejos Amigos, Viejos Secreto
by necrommancer
Summary: Sakura ya capturo todas las cartas clow, salvo al mundo de perder los sentimientos, pero ahora debera defender su magia


SAKURA CARD CAPTORS; ANTIGUOS AMIGOS, ANTIGUOS SECRETOS  
Sakura a convertido todas las cartas clow a cartas sakura, rescato al mundo entero de perder los sentimientos, pero aun queda algo por hacer, conocer a los amigos de clow...  
  
CAPITULO 1  
DE LA S A LA X  
  
(en casa de sakura estan lee, sakura, touya y fuyitaka comiendo)  
touya: por ke tuvo ke venir este chikillo... ¬¬?  
lee: ¬¬**  
sakura: yo lo invite, ya deja de estarlo molestando hermano  
fuyitaka: por favor touya es amigo de sakura y es bienvenido a la casa  
touya: amigo..¬¬ si, como no  
lee y sakura: (@^_^@)6  
sakura: ven lee, mejor vamos a caminar  
lee: si, muchas gracias por la comida (se levanta)  
fuyitaka: no se vayan a tardar ke ya esta obscureciendo  
sakura: si papa!  
  
(salen de la casa rumbo al parke del rey pinguino, mientras platican)  
lee: sakura?  
sakura: si, dime?  
lee: no sientes ke alguien nos observa??  
sakura: no como krees  
(en los arbustos)  
tomoyo: hay señorita sakura, se ve tan hermosa!  
kero: si, pero por ke tienen ke ir kon ese mokoso!!  
tomoyo:shh...kero, baja la voz, nos van a escuchar y no podre grabar esta caminata romantica de sakura...  
  
(en parke pinguino, estan sakura y lee sentados sin hablar ni verse)  
sakura: (@^^@)  
lee: (?_?)6, (¬_¬)??, sakura sentiste eso!!  
sakura: eh!?  
????:muy bonita escena, pero no puedo kreer ke tu seas la dueña de las cartas del este  
sakura: kien eres?  
????: oh lo siento, mi nombre es alexander, card captor del oeste, vengo de Estados Unidos a reclamar tus cartas del este (un niño de 15 años, pelirojo, piel clara, ojos verdes, delgado y viste una pantalon negro, una chamarra negra remangada y debajo una playera blanca, usa un pendiente plateado en forma de pluma)  
lee: de ke hablas?   
kero: no pense ke esto llegara a pasar...  
(se transforma en kerberous)  
sakura: de ke hablas?  
kerberous: sakura... el mago clow no era el uniko en el mundo capaz de crear magia, el era parte de un grupo llamado "terra exem", ellos eran cuatro magos muy poderosos ke kontrolaban el flujo de magia en el mundo, estos cuatros magos estaban divididos en los cuatro puntos cardinales, norte, este, sur y oeste... clow solia hablarnos de ellos pero nunka los conoci solo supe de sus existencias  
alexander: asi es, no olvides ke estos cuatro magos tenian la labor de repartir magia al mundo, y pasar a sus generaciones la tarea de cuidar y controlar esa magia, a eso vengo yo, a controlar tu magia  
sakura: ke??  
(una luz empieza a rodear a alexander)  
alexander: magia ke yaces en mi ser, misticismo ke naces de mi, revela mi verdadero poder y liberate!!  
(un simbolo se forma en el suelo y la ropa de alexander cambia, su chamarra se vuelve larga como gabardina, la pluma de su pendiente se transforma en un par de alas plateadas en su espalda)  
lee: ke hizo?  
alexander: como veran mi magia no es comun, yo estoy en un nivel superior, yo no converti las cartas xian, yo, me uni a las cartas!! jajajaja!!  
sakura: unirte? pero como haces eso?  
alexander: con mucho poder, te mostratre lo ke significa ser uno kon ellas (levanta su brazo), nieve! forma una tormenta helada!! (de su palma se forma una gran corriente de aire frio, dirigida a sakura)  
sakura: vuelo!!  
alexander: eso es lo ke esperaba, ke sakaras una carta! ahora, (cierra la mano), sal de hay sanguijuela, roba ese poder!! (abre la mano y sale un enorme gusano, este abre la boca y absorbe las alas de sakura)  
sakura: (mientras cae) flote!  
alexander: si! sigueme dando poder! (el gusano absorbe a flote de sakura)  
sakura: (de una distancia no muy alta cae al suelo) aah!, ke fue lo ke hizo?  
lee: parece ke robo tu magia  
alexander: no parece, y no las robe, tome posecion de ellas, y ya no son mas cartas sakura, ahora son cartas X (con dos cartas negras en su mano)  
kerberous: no te lo permitere!  
alexander: por favor bestia, trankilizate no kiero lastimar tan precioso animal, despues de todo al final seras mio segun las reglas, al igual ke yue, jajaja! 


End file.
